User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Claw in Cheek
(OMG! No! Dude, do i have to do my least favorite episode? Omg no pls... ;( This is torture day then right? Since this is in TV Series, it is longest torture for Sniffles, and this is the worst things the ants did... Now a poor cat will die brutal by mice... ;( Poor cat, those mice and ants will die in fanon episodes that is fanmade and not based on real ones i can be pretty sure...) Schooly is having a picnic, when he is suddenly hit on the head by a stray golf ball. Berty, dressed in golf attire and holding a golf club, runs over and apologizes. Schooly angrily returns Berty's ball and turns to find The Mouse Mom taking some food from his picnic. (Oh, so of course, it IS The mouse who started it, oh dude so it SO started, and ya blame the innocent cat?) Schooly hides in ground, slowly creeping towards the unsuspecting mouse. He touches The Mouse Mom, who quickly runs away until she finds herself cornered with a cup of hot coffee at back. (So, she is running until now... PLS Eat the mouse, Schooly!) Schooly pounces and the Mouse dodges, causing Schooly to knock over the coffee cup and burn his face severely. Determined, Schooly resumes the chase. The mouse climbs up a tree and walks onto a branch with a kite hanging from it. Once more Schooly corners The mouse, only to have her slip away by using the kite as a parachute and then as a boat when she hits the water. Schooly follows the mouse, weaving in and out of the water. Hoggie on shore takes a picture of the chase, the photograph that comes out is Schooly's tail in the water. The mouse hits the shore and runs off with Schooly in hot pursuit, when a golf ball rolls up. The mouse slips as she runs for her mouse hole, leaving her vulnerable as Schooly's paw pounces in for the kill. The paw stops short of her, however, unable to move forward, allowing The mouse to escape, slamming the door. The view finds that Berty, trying to play with his ball, has stepped on Schooly's tail. (Stupid Berty, Schooly could eat that darn mouse but no... This stupid bear...) Schooly confronts a sheepish Berty about this before storming off in defeat. (I should confronts this bear to play somewhere else!) Schooly observes the mouse hole from a distance, discovering that The Mouse Daughter uses a secret code to get inside. He imitates the knock and one of the mice (Oh only one?) opens a peephole to see a mouse drawn on Schooly's finger. Shrugging, the mice open the door only to immediately have Schooly's paw slam down inside, barely missing them. (Then, IF ya mess or miss them, even mess with them if so... For sure, this was not smart!) Unfortunately, the mice stitches his paw to the ground, and begins pulling his fingernails up with a needle. To increase the pain, the mice pours salt on Schooly's fingers. In his attempts to free himself from the hole, he tears the skin off his paw. Back at his house, Schooly has bandaged his hand and ordered a robotic mouse in the mail. He places a helmet on his head similar to a helmet the robot wears and begins moving around, the robot imitating his movements. Back at the mouse hole (No? Now the mouse hole is gonna DIE!) there is another knock on the door. The mice lets the robot in upon seeing it through the peephole, quickly regretting it as it extends saws, hooks, and a drill from his arms. The robot chases The mice, destroying their mouse hole in the process. The robot chases The mice outside, where they runs up to Schooly's house. The robot lunges at them with hooks, missing and getting the hooks caught in an electrical socket. The robot gets electrocuted, as does Schooly, causing both to fall to the ground. The mouse son removes the helmet from the robot and crosses the wires. Schooly wakes up, the helmet still on his head, to find The mice family inside his house waiting for him. The mouse son puts the helmet on and begins moving. Because the wires were crossed, now Schooly imitates The mouses' movements. The mouse proceeds to torture Schooly in agonizing and gruesome ways, making Schooly stick numerous razors in an apple and take several bites of it, and then making Schooly stick his tongue in a paper shredder before having him yank it out as it is being cut. Finally, The mouse has Schooly go outside, nail his tail to the ground, (That ew, his heh tail? And ah well at least not paws but still this is so god darn horrible and scary!) and tie his tongue to a double sided paddle. Schooly begins crying as The mouse has him twist the paddle before letting it go, making it fly upwards in a helicopter effect. Because Schooly is nailed to the ground, his tongue and organs fly with the oar and out of his body. Later, the view sees that The Mice Family has made a new home out of Schooly's body. Meanwhile, Berty, still playing golf, puts on a golf glove and, upon not being able to locate his other glove, picks up and unknowingly puts on the skin torn from Schooly's hand earlier. He hits his ball through Schooly's intestines, which are wrapped around a tree along with his organs and ribcage in a type of makeshift mini golf hole. Berty does a fist pump at his successful shot. Moral: "Don't make a mountain out of a mouse-hole!" (OMG! Thank gosh! It is ending! This is the worst thing i HAD obviously to do, ;( Poor cat, this is torture day, next episode is also painful but it is not characters who torture somebody else lol, or somebody else who is crazy lol it is better so anyway glad i am done!) Category:Blog posts